


Seguir adelante

by CattivaRagazza



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Family, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2020-02-15 20:37:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18676987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CattivaRagazza/pseuds/CattivaRagazza
Summary: Todavía sueña que llegará el día en que halle la manera de traerla de regreso.





	Seguir adelante

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: PJO le pertenece a Rick Riordan. Este escrito participa en el Reto Express del foro El abrevadero.
> 
> Prompt: Sueño imposible.
> 
> Personaje: Nico Di Angelo.
> 
> Extensión: 298 palabras.
> 
> Notas: Qué puedo decir, esto es lo que pasa cuando no quieres usar el prompt para Fairy Tail y decides tratar con PJO pero el prompt no era muy alegre para empezar y qué mejor que Nico para cosas no-alegres. Iregretnothing. Título cutre, no se me ocurrió nada mejor.

Nunca ha dejado de pensarlo. Los años pasan y la herida cierra, poco a poco, incluso si nunca sana del todo. Pero todavía no puede dejar ir la idea, aun si para estas alturas ya es un imposible, aún se despierta de vez en cuando con la consciencia de que Bianca estaba en el sueño, tan viva como la última vez que la vio. Cada mañana le duele el haberla soñado.

Porque Bianca se ha ido, e incluso ser hijo del dios del inframundo no la traerá de regreso (no regresó a su madre el hecho mismo de que el señor de los muertos la quisiera viva, ¿cómo podría Bianca ser diferente siendo él tan solo un semidios?). Menos ahora, que ella ha pasado para tener otra vida, quizás la vida que no tuvo la primera vez, muerta tan joven. Nico lo sabe y en teoría lo ha aceptado, pero a veces todavía sueña que llegará un día en que halle la manera de regresarla, que en un tiempo futuro volverá a estar a su lado y serán una vez más ellos dos juntos protegiéndose del mundo. Es meramente un sueño, lo comprende, pero uno que duele en la herida que nunca ha de cerrar.

Y quizás ahora está mejor, quizás ahora tiene a Hazel y a Reyna, a Jason y a Will; ahora hay gente a su lado para que la soledad de perder a Bianca no le asfixie tanto, no lo ciegue de vivir la vida que le queda incluso si no es junto a ella. Pero si existe un sueño aún más infantil y bobo que la idea de regresar a Bianca, es la idea de que algún día dejará de soñarla.

No hay mayor imposible que ese, el sueño de que llegará a olvidarla.


End file.
